Oh Dr Lawson!
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: A quick visit to the emergency room, has 17 year old Chris Pappas being examined by the newest hottie, Dr Rhys Lawson! THIS IS A SLASH! MALE/MALE PAIRING! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Dr. Lawson!

Fandom:** Neighbours**

Rating: **M- Sexual references, course language, mature themes.**

Characters: **Rhys Lawson/Chris Pappas**

Theme: **SLASH/ MALE-MALE/ ONESHOT**

Summary: **One visit to the hospital has Chris leaving with one serious hard on after being seen by new hot doctor, Rhys Lawson!**

Chris looked up at the basketball hoop above him. Aiming up the shot perfectly. Eyes dead on the hoop, his hands gripping the balls rough edges. Concentrating hard he begins the process of shooting.

"Come on, haven't got all day you know!" Andrew's voice rang out in front of him. Chris lost some of his concentration from this, and knew once the ball had left his hands that he would not make the shot, however, he did not anticipate the next event. Andrew, clearly using his height to his advantage here, leaped for the ball. In a classic slow motion shot, Chris eyed Andrew's every movement, his hands quickly coming up to block the ball. In one foul hit, the ball came crashing down to the ground. It was here that Chris ended up with the wind knocked out of him. The ball twisted sharply, and aimed its self for Chris's crotch. WHAM! Chris double backed as he felt the full on impact of the ball making contact with his cock and balls. Instantly he panted and gasped for breath as he felt the sudden sting of pain hit him.

"FUCK!" He screamed, doubling over. Andrew looked on, shocked, but still trying to hold back the amusement to the scene unfolding before him. Panting as he fell to the ground, Chris clutched his cock. It hurt like a bitch, Chris thought to himself.

"You ok dude!" Andrew said. Chris looked up at him.

"Yeah, totally fine!" Chris said sarcastically. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets get you up" Andrew suggested, moving down to help his best mate. Chris tried to get up, but his legs just gave away.

"Maybe you should get that checked out!" Andrew said, a little concerned now.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the hospital waiting room wasn't on Chris's high end of priorities for a Saturday afternoon, but he thought, it is what it is.<p>

"So how are you feeling now" Andrew asked him.

"The pain's still there, but not so bad, only hurts when I walk, or try to move my leg.

"Well its best we check it out" Andrew said. Chris sighed.

"I'm sure its fine, nothing that a good rest wouldn't cure" Chris said, leaning back on his seat.

"Chris Pappas!" A strong deep voice suddenly alerted the few patients in the waiting room. Chris looked up. The hottest guy in his life had just said his name. Chris tried to keep his cock from going into over drive as he studied the chiselled body of the doctor. His unshaven jawline made Chris wet.

"Go on mate" Andrew said, alerting Chris with a light tap on the shoulder. Chris turned around to Andrew.

"OMG, thank god I'm gay!" He knew he had made Andrew uncomfortable, but Chris couldn't wait to get into that surgery and be examined by the hottest doctor to set foot in Erinsbrough Hospital.

* * *

><p>TBC :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Dr. Lawson!

Fandom:** Neighbours**

Rating: **M- Sexual references, course language, mature themes.**

Characters: **Rhys Lawson/Chris Pappas**

Theme: **SLASH/ MALE-MALE/ ONESHOT**

Summary: **One visit to the hospital has Chris leaving with one serious hard on after being seen by new hot doctor, Rhys Lawson!**

**Chapter 2**

Chris happily followed Dr. Rhys Lawson into the surgery, knowing he looked like a puppy dog wagging his tail. Once the door was shut, Rhys turned to look at Chris.

"Alright Mr. Pappas, what can I do for you?" Rhys said as he looked over at Chris's chart, and making his way to the desk.

"You can do anything to me!" Chris muttered. Rhys looked up at the teen.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that buddy, speak up" Rhys said, looking up from his notes. Chris was going a little red, he quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, Umm, well, It's kind of embarrassing" Chris muttered, looking down at the floor, suddenly his groin gave him a rough pain, he grimaced.

"Look, Christopher, what ever you tell me stays within these walls, its completely confidential.

"Yeah, I know, Chris said, looking back up at the hunk in his shirt and tie. If Chris weren't in so much pain downstairs, his member would be at full mast.

"Comon" Rhys said, giving the teen a quick glance.

"!" Chris said really fast, his face going from bright red, to a pale blue. Rhys laughed.

"Didn't catch that one either" Chris took at deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I was playing basketball, and one thing led to another, and well, I got hit in the balls by the ball, and now my, you, it hurts, it all hurts" Rhys half smiled.

"Oh, that's all!" Chris felt shocked, to him this was a huge deal!

"Trust me, in my profession you come across a lot of different cases, you're fine" Rhys half laughed again as he went over to get some disposable gloves.

Chris tried to make the situation less awkward by smiling but he wasn't so lucky. "Alright Pappas, lets take a look at the goods" Rhys said with his back to Chris.

Chris went bright red! Not that he wanted to complain, it wasn't everyday that you got asked to show your cock off to a hot older man!

"Well, don't be shy, we both have one" Rhys said again, going over to the bedside table, and looking inside its contents. Chris nodded, a little hesitant. He slowly undid is belt buckle, slowly pulling it away. Breathing heavily, he then undid his button, and pulled down the zipper. Chris's could feel his cock growing, but also he could feel the pain in his balls become more dominate. Chris was now left in his red bonds briefs, a bulge very evident in his lower regions. Rhys turned around to face the teen. He couldn't help but smile.

"Impressive" Rhys said to himself. There was an awkward moment for a split second until Rhys made it even more awkward.

"I see you can still get an erection" Rhys didn't know where it came from, but it just fell out of his mouth. Chris went as red as before, if not redder. He tried to hide it, but Rhys continued.

"Again, it happens to the best of us" With that Rhys winked. Chris gave him a side smile, his heart racing over time.

"Ok, lets take a look, if you can, please sit on the bed, and move your shirt up for me" Rhys said as he found his equipment that was needed. Chris nodded and headed for the bed, he got on it, rather quickly, he was quiet eager for the doctor to touch his cock.

"Ok, I just want you to relax, take deep breaths when I say" Chris nodded as he pulled his shirt up to his belly button, revealing his trail of hair that disappeared underneath his briefs. Rhys put the stethoscope just above Chris's briefs, his warms hands touched Chris's warm skin, then very quickly, the cold metal touched his skin, and Chris jumped a little.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you that its cold the first time" Rhys smiled. He put the metal to his lips and breathed on it. The moister of his breath made the metal fog up. Looking back at Chris he put the metal end back on his skin and Chris couldn't help but moan. Rhys smiled.

"That better?"

"Yeah!" Chris smiled as Rhys moved his hand around Chris's lower stomach. The bulge in the teens briefs was beyond noticeable, and Rhys wasn't fussed that he had caused it. Rhys's hands continued to move around the teens stomach, his middle of his arm was resting on Chris's bulge. He moved a little and cause some friction to Chris, who moaned.

"How about taking these of, looks like your all right here" Rhys indicated to Chris, as his thumbs pulled on the brief straps. Chris was so hard that he couldn't think straight, his cock was leaking so much pre cum, that the stain in his briefs was turning into a puddle. Slowly, Rhys pulled down the teen's briefs, and the pubic hair fuzzed up, followed by Chris's ragging hard on. It flopped up, and hit Chris's stomach, the pre cum sticking to his skin.

"Looks like everything working fine" Rhys smiled, very happy with the scene in front of him.

"The pain is really in and around my sack" Chris said, looking at Rhys. Rhys looked down, he noticed the red skin, obviously were the ball had hit him earlier, nothing that a good ice pack session wouldn't hurt. Rhys breathed in and out, and before he knew it, his hands had cupped the teens ball sack.

"Arr" Chris panted, the pleasure and the pain both battling each other. Rhys continued to massage the area, trying to find the source of the pain.

"Ok Chris, I think you might have a little bit of swelling, so what I want from you is a urine sample, just to check that none of the vessels are popped. Chris nodded, getting ready to get up.

"Buddy, you need to get rid of that before the urine can pass through" Rhys said, pulling the gloves off.

"Huh?" Chris asked, as he wasn't looking at the doctor as he spoke.

"You need to get rid of this!" Rhys said. Suddenly Chris's attention was drawn right to the scene in front of him. Rhys had his hand wrapped around Chris's leaking cock. Chris stuttered and moaned, not believing that this would ever happen to him, of all people.

"I can give you a hand, if you like, remember its completely confidential!" Rhys said, winking at him again. Chris's cock throbbed in the man's hand, and he looked at Rhys, and nodded. With that Rhys went like there was no tomorrow. Grabbing the teen's cock he jacked him up and down. Chris's foreskin was rolling up and down the head, causing the pre cum to go everywhere. Chris moaned and threw his head back, his eyes closed as Rhys expertly jerked him off. Give the doctor some credit, he had a good 9 years of jerking off on Chris. It wasn't long before Chris was thrusting his pelvis up to meet Rhys's movements.

"Ar god, I'm Cumming!" Chris screamed, his back arched, his toes curled, and he released. His semen flew from his head, and landed all along his stomach. Chris began to scream, and Rhys quickly put his hand over the teens lips, stopping him from alerting the others outside.

"Dude, quiet" Rhys said as he panted, looking at the teen as he came down from his post orgasm.

"Oh god that was great" Chris moaned the moment Rhys removed his hand from the teens mouth.

"Yeah, you got your juices al over my hand!" Rhys said, showing that the majority of the cum had ended up on Rhys's hand.

"Sorry" Chris said panting.

"Its ok, you seem fine to me, but I would like that urine sample, just to make sure"

"Ok, can we do this again, I've seen you around Lasseter's, so your local!" Chris said, not knowing he was being so daring.

"I'm you're doctor" Rhys said.

"Yeah, my doctor who just masturbated me!" Chris said in his defence. Rhys laughed at that win.

FIN.


End file.
